The goal of the proposed fellowship, "Training for Research in Integrative Medicine" (TRIM), is to train post- doctoral behavioral and social scientists, physicians, and other qualified health professionals to design and conduct rigorous clinical research in CAM and integrative medicine. The program will be situated at the Osher Center for Integrative Medicine (OCIM) within the UCSF School of Medicine. Each traineeship is for three years. We expect to recruit two trainees in the first year with the objective of having four trainees in each succeeding year. We expect to have both MDs and PhDs with at least one of the four slots occupied by a doctoral level CAM practitioner/researcher. TRIM leadership is committed to disciplinary diversity and to the recruitment of underrepresented minority groups. The interdisciplinary Core Faculty has sixteen members representing internal medicine, family medicine, psychology, anthropology, biostatistics, psychoneuroendocrinology, women's medicine, pediatric gastroenterology, health services research, medical ethics, and psychiatry. TRIM faculty will provide required and optional academic activities that can be tailored to each trainee's individual learning objectives. TRIM faculty are also committed to being active mentors to trainees. Two features of TRIM include the Clinical Advisory Faculty, comprised of highly experienced clinical faculty in OCIM's active clinical practice who will provide technical assistance on specific CAM approaches trainees might want to study, and UCSF'S outstanding offerings in the basic sciences, which will be used to help trainees acquire knowledge of basic biological science methodology relevant to the measurement of markers and outcomes in their clinical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]